


Strawberry Champagne

by BasicallyAnIdiot



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: But don't hold your breath, Consensual Sex, F/M, Hook-Up Culture, I can’t believe I’m posting it, Post-Game, Quickie, Wall Sex, i can’t believe I wrote this, there might be a plot now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallyAnIdiot/pseuds/BasicallyAnIdiot
Summary: Steven tasted like strawberries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ... I- ... I’m so sorry?? I don’t know what to say here. 
> 
> ... Cosmopolitan is in my search history. 
> 
> ... They are consent adults well into their twenties? ~~I mean I always headcanon that with Pokémon because who the hell would let 10 and 12 year olds run around.~~

**Strawberry Champagne**

 

Steven tasted of strawberries.

Dimly, May knew that made sense. There had been strawberries at the gala, along with the champagne that warmed her blood and made her bold. Expensive things she had only begrudgingly allowed. 

She had hoped it would settle her nerves. Relax the unease that had built in her shoulders and left her irritable since she saw an advance copy of the RSVP’s. It was custom to invite previous Champions but May could honestly say she had been surprised that Steven Stone  _ hadn’t _ sent ‘regrets’. 

He was going to attend.

How many years had it been since he left? Gone to travel the world? She had stopped counting after three-

A tongue slipped between her lips, trying to make its way down her throat. Unexpected bold from a man who had stumbled over his words not hours before. 

May moaned in surprise, wrapping her own tongue around the intruder as they exchanged silvia, sloppy and messily. A calloused hand groped her ass through her dress- squeezing a cheek until she gasped. They weren’t that far from the party- just a little side room that may have been used for storage and the door wasn’t locked- 

It wouldn’t last. She knew it wouldn’t. There’d be a night of fun- maybe, if her nerves didn’t kick in and ruin the whole thing- and then… he’d be gone. Off on the wind, going Arceus knew where with only a letter of goodbye. That was how Steven Stone operated. 

She’d wake up alone. Unless- 

Steady hands pressed her back against the wall, gentle but firm. Lips bruising hers with kisses until they were pleasantly sore and ached with touch. May could break out embrace if she wanted to. She didn’t. 

He had shown up in a suit. One somehow fancier than his usual attire with charcoal black highlighting just how ridiculous his feather-soft, stormcloud hair was- her fingers didn’t even tangle in the strands as she pulled him down for another kiss- and he had stood beside Wallace like it was commonplace for him to be there. Like he wasn’t more myth than man in the Hoenn Trainer circles. 

May had been ready to hate him. Hate the sight of him and his well polished shoes- she beat him fair and square and nobody could say they weren’t equals but he fucking  _ left-  _  but a part of her rejoiced. Because, yes he had left and she wasn’t quite ready to forgive that, he had returned. As stunning and handsome and beautiful as the day he disappeared. 

In spite of herself, she had smiled at the sight, of Wallace’s exuberant poses and Steven’s sea of calm beside him, hiding it behind a champagne flute. 

It was enough, May realized. To stand in the same room again. She didn’t need anything more, wouldn’t seek anything more. She didn’t even want to talk with him- seeing him alive was good. He might end up less alive if they tried talking about it. Given that Steven hadn’t managed to say goodbye to her in person, that crumpled note lurked in the back of a drawer of her desk, this was progress. 

She kept close to Wally and Brendan, and planned her rounds. Expectations were she’d speak all the dignitaries at least once and May wanted to meet the inaugural Alolan champion- a young man with skin darker than her own olive tan and Pokémon she had only read about. Like that stunning Decidueye following him. 

Blaziken hovered a step behind her, proud and magnificent with freshly groomed feathers, talons sharpened and polished. A representative of the team that had trounced the Hoenn league at those years ago. Old hand at stuffy events like these- he’d stay close until the food came out. And she would stay far away from the other side of the room.

May hadn’t expected Steven to be the one to push the matter. To approach her with two flutes of bubbly wine in hand and that heartbreaker of a smile on his face. To ask if they could speak privately. To kiss her when she had been ready to shout at him. 

The hand gripping her ass slipped under her dress, a toned leg pressing hers’ apart as she tried to remember how to breathe. Sucking kisses littered her neck- curling up to behind her ear, before following her jawline to the base of her neck. All visible skin given the same delicate treatment. Thank the gods she let Brendan talk her into the strapless. 

Shit- trust Steven to be better than she thought at this. He usually was with most things.

He shifted a hair, pulling his hand away to settling both on her hips to pull her up on the knee between her legs. Shock and heat shot up her spine with the motion, making her gasp. Then Steven was pushing her into the wall, and somewhere along the lines one of her legs came up and wrapped around his waist and pulling him closer-

Shit. Shit. Did she want this? They were both slightly drunk- and hell, she hadn’t even seen him in years and this was her response? Climb him like a tree?

But what a tree-

“May,” Steven’s whisper danced across her skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. The husky tone unfamiliar in his usual timber. A nip against the the underside of her jaw, “Too fast?”

Oh like hell she was letting him walk away from her.  _ Again _ . “Too slow.”

Her physical strength was always underestimated. Like everyone forgot May was raised in a dojo and could scale mountains without a Pokemon. It was nothing for her to wrap her arms around his broad shoulders and pull him closer. Until he covered her from sight and she could feel every movement he was making against her. 

Steven wasn’t muscles and brawn. He was fit, and lean. She couldn’t count his abs through his shirt but damn, the man knew how to kiss. Properly, with tangled tongues and the right mix of hard and gentle- with his hand drifting down to slip beneath her dress again. 

Oh yes, May was very glad she didn’t punch him when he walked over, two glasses in hand.  

She was also very glad she had thought to book a room in the hotel hosting the gala. 

Then the idiot was pulling back, pale skin flushed as he smiled at her, a hand stroking her cheek. “They are going to be looking for you-”

May didn’t let him finish, pulling him close and smashing into another kiss. Only when she ran out of breath did she break it just enough to speak. “So make it fast, Stone.”

Steven looked like she had punch him- eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, lips bruised and smeared with the ruby lipstick she bought just for the event. A faint pained sound escaped him as he whispered, “You are going to be the death of me.”

“In the best way.” May laughed, out of breath, “Hurry up, Stone. Here is fine.”

She may have broken him. He stared at her, chest heaving against her’s, as a hand came up to slowly run through her bangs. “You deserve better.”

Years. She had waited for years. And he just- May licked her lips, considering the matter intently. She still had his knee between her legs, rubbing against her in just the right way. Shivers dusted across her bare arms. Did he think this was a game?

Subtlety had never been a strong point. She found an eco-terrorist group messing around the continent and figured she could take better care of them than anyone else- and did. Ancient Pokemon tried to dry up the ocean? She caught it. 

A man turned her on and wouldn’t finish the job? She’d deal with it. 

Brawly was floating around the gala- he was always down for a romp. Or Winona for that matter. Or hell, she’d track down the Alolan Champion. May’s smile was all teeth as she leaned in close enough to nuzzle a sharp angle of a jaw bone up to an ear. Gods did she love his cologne- earthy and savoury. “Oh, I know. But either you finish what you started or back away and let me find someone who will.”

That close, it was impossible to mess how he swallowed. The way his adam’s apple bobbed.  How Steven went still. 

Disappointment gnawed at her. Of course he wasn’t serious. It really was just a game. 

May leaned back, adjusting herself to gently push his knee down and away from her.  “See you around, Stone.”

She didn’t actually manage leave in a whirl of ruby silk like she wanted- a shame considering the flare of her skirt. She didn’t head out to the floor and see if Brawly was around or the Alolan Champion. Or find more of that champagne.  

No, May got a half-step away when Steven gripped her wrist like it was a lifeline and pulled her back against him hard enough to knock his breath out of himself, right beside May’s ear. “You didn’t let me answer.”

With a scoff, she replied, “I don’t have decades to wait.” 

A press of lips against the back of her neck, not the delicate brushes from before. Harder, with a sharp kiss of teeth that had May inhaling sharply. “Both.” Came the ghost of a whisper, sending shivers down her spine. 

Her back arched, and a hand slipped around to cup her breast through her dress. “Both,” a light squeeze as her nipple hardened under the delicate roll of a calloused thumb, “What?”

Steven pulled her tighter against him, toned chest flush against her back and the press of his erection unmistakeable against the small of her back. Shit- she wanted him so bad, goddamnit she had missed the _ bastard _ \- “Both.” He continued, voice steady as he bent over to nose against her cheek, “As in I fuck you here, and then we meet again. In a room, and I treat you properly for the night. All night.” 

Holy- 

Her first response died a soft moan as a hand snaked around her hips down to the apex of her thighs, fingers gently rubbing the heat building there. Now May was very, very glad she didn’t punch him. The, “deal” came as a gasp, breath lost by a particularly well place finger. 

“Do you have a condom or do I have to find one?” The murmur’s vibration travelled against the skin of her collarbone, to where Steven set his mouth against her skin for another kiss.

It took May a moment to process what he had asked, thoughts jumbled by the careful ministrations of her core and breasts. Most of the men she had been with never bothered to so thoroughly wreak her  _ before  _ the really fun part. “Clutch.” She swallowed hard, catching her breath, “In my clutch.”

May didn’t used to be quite so prepared, but there was a dinner several years back when Brawly turned up in a tux and she had to beg Brendan for one- and only succeeded because Wallace had brought his own. At the time, she tried very hard to not think of why men in nice clothes turned her on. 

Arching her back against Steven, May lifted her skirt up enough to move his cock against the valley of her ass and rolled her hips against him, her panties well on display. The silk of his pants held it back, more of a bulge instead of the cock she  wanted, but it was enough to shorten his breath. A hand gripped her hip and he rolled with her.  “Shit, May-”

“You promised-” She arched again, “A quickie.”

Steven growled softly, “You are going to kill me.” But he pulled back enough to pick up her clutch from the floor, ruby red to match her dress and hand it to her. With his other hand, he turned her around and kissed full on her mouth, tongue tangling with hers as he pushed her back until her spine hit the wall. 

With dexterity she normally didn’t have, May wrapped her arms around Steven’s gorgeously board shoulders, and opened her clutch at the same time. She found the wrapper by feel alone, and dropped the rest. Bringing one hand in front of her, she poked Steven’s chest with the parcel, licking her lips. Giving another kiss as he accepted it. 

She watched, out of breath as she leaned against the wall, loving the way he dropped his pants, briefs with them, cock red and wet and thick bouncing out with the motion. The pre-lubed condom slipped on with practiced hands. 

May slipped her panties down, kicking them off with a jerk. She took a second to memorize Steven’s face, the mess of his steel grey hair, the flush of his cheeks, the angular beauty of his face. The smile that was borderline a smirk- one she returned. 

A hand rested on her waist, the other guided her leg up on his hip, moving her dress up. A gentle kiss on her lips as Steven pressed in against her, swollen tip of his cock nudging at her entrance. May shifted, one hand drifting down to part her skin for ease, and Steven took the cue to slide into her in a smooth motion. 

_ Gods _ \- It was better than she imagined. Steven filled her completely, pressing against her walls in a completeness she had  _ longed  _ for. His chest against her’s, heaving together, wrinkling their clothes beyond saving- 

Steven licked his lips, stormcloud eyes watching her gasping form as he pinned her to the wall, “Good?”

“Great,” She shifted, accommodating the sudden girth and was rewarded with a soft groan. “Now fuck me.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Steven pinned her completely, quickly lifting her other leg until she completely encircled his waist, adjusting for leverage. His thrusts were hard and fast, friction of size building her pleasure, his breath erratic against her neck as she threw her head back and buried her hands in his hair and took everything she could with rolls of her hips. 

Every time, with each movement of his hips, his cock went deeper and deeper until-  _ “Shit-”  _ May gasped, eyes shooting open, voice high, how was she supposed to be quiet- “There,  _ shit _ , there-” 

Steven shifted his weight, somehow thrusting  _ harder  _ in the  _ perfect _ spot _ , _ stoking the heat building and cresting between her legs. Turning her into a breathless mess of quiet gasps and moans. She clenched her walls tightly around Steven’s cock- making him groan and almost stumble with her weight. 

“May-” Another grunt of pleasure followed by a growl, the slap of skin on skin filling the small room, “Damnit. I won’t-”

“Please-” May squeezed again, loving the fullness and the feel of bruising forming on her back, “Come on-”

The hardest thrust yet sent her over, black spots dotted her vision as she clenched tight and all breath left her body. She vaguely felt Steven’s own climax moments later, the shudder running through his entire body- the way he collapsed against her, head on her shoulder, legs shaking, covering her from sight. 

May took a breath, rolling her hips once against fading hardness. Steven groaned, cracking an eye open to look at her in wonder, “ _ May _ .” 

She blinked slowly, coming back to earth. With a smile, she replied, “Why didn’t we do that sooner?”

His chuckle reverberated through his chest, warming her in a whole different way. He rested his head against her shoulder, and breathed against her skin, “Good question.”

Beautiful, May thought to herself, loving the flush against the paleness of his skin, his struggle to breath right. How thoroughly she had ruined his hair. How loose everything felt. Bringing her legs down off his hips was a test of her own will power, with the pleasant burn from the stretching she could have stayed there until he was ready for a second round. 

Suddenly, returning to the gala didn’t seem appealing.  

Steven pulled out with a soft groan, leaving May resting against the wall until her strength returned. He moved slowly, peeling off the condom and tossing it the lone garbage can in a corner, pulling up his pants as if sore. A careful hand through his hair brought it back to it’s usually style- if on the messy side. 

Aside from the flush of his cheeks and her red lipstick smeared on his lips, Steven certainly didn’t look like he had just pinned her against the wall to give her a through fucking. He grabbed a tissue from his breast pocket and dabbed the lipstick away.

Bastard. 

Slipping her panties back on was a challenge with her wobbly legs, but she managed. Fixing her hair would be impossible- May settled for artfully messy and prayed Wallace wouldn’t notice she had ruined the hairdo he did for her. Or ask how she did it.

Finding her heels was another mystery May managed to solve. She brushed her dress down to hide most of the wrinkles. Retrieving her clutch, she almost felt ready to go back out to the crowd.

Hell- this might only be for the night, but damn if May couldn’t enjoy it. Steven would disappear, probably, and she’d move on in the wake left behind. 

Her make-up had to be fixed, and her dress was in disarray. She had a speech to give- no, wait she had already done that. No, now it was networking and talking to all the various guests. Thanking them for their attendance and support of the league-

Steven hadn’t left yet. 

“You know,” May began, adjusting the simple sapphire pendant she had borrowed from Lisia so the clasp was on the back of her neck. “The only way people possibly don’t figure this out is if we leave at different times.”

Her predecessor liked silence, or she had broken him. Again. Whatever, she’d leave first then. 

Hair fixed, make-up touched up courtesy of a tiny mirror, also borrowed from Lisia, May was about as ready as she ever would be. Thirsty too- time for another glass of that champagne. Some wrinkles in the silk would need dry-cleaning to get out, but nothing that would be noticable in the dim lighting of the ballroom. 

“And if I don’t want to be discrete?” 

May snapped her clutch shut, lips pulling into a thin line as she considered him. A hand in his pants’ pocket, back straight, suit miraculously unruffled with a face that had donned more than one socialite magazine. The flush of his cheeks, the one she helped put there, was visible in the low lighting. Heartbreaker was the term most often used to describe Steven on those glossy pages and he was considered one of most eligible bachelors in the world. 

Of course, any body who knew Steven personally also knew that Steven was terrible at staying in touch or any of the other necessary things of a successful relationship. Something May learned the hard way. If it became public, and a media outlet put it together, there was no doubt in her mind it would be  _ her _ name dragged through the mud when he left. 

It would detract from all of the advocacy work the league was doing- and make her life a living hell. 

“Then we stop right now.” May made a final adjustment to the dress, “because I need this to be discrete or not at all.”

She risked looking up. Steven’s expression was unreadable as he nodded, just a dip. Her’s- for the moment. 

May was not prepared for him to lean over, a warm hand coming up to lift her chin as his lips pressed against her’s. This kiss was gentle, feather soft and delivered with care. 

Just as quick, Steven pulled back, ran a thumb over her cheek, turned on his heel and left through the side door with near silent click. 

With a blink, her hand came up to her lips and felt the lingering warmth. To herself, May whispered, “What am I supposed to do with that?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I.... I have nothing to defend myself with. Thank you to all the kind souls who left comments and reassured me that I wasn't horrible at this... style of writing. XD
> 
> Here's chapter 2.

**Chapter 2**

 

What the hell had May been thinking? 

Her legs were wobbly, the pleasant soreness of her body making itself known with each step. The jolt of her heels hitting the hardwood floor of the ballroom echoed through her bones. 

No one commented on her absence over the last half-hour. No one was staring at her. It was as if she had never been gone at all- even if the ache between her legs said otherwise. It made it all the more surreal. 

Shit. She really had just done that. With Steven. In a glorified storage closet. He had been so fucking-

A waiter drifted by with a tray of champagne flutes filled with a bubbly wine special ordered from Sinnoh- May grabbed one and downed it in a single shot. It tickled the back of her throat, bubbles fizzing in her mouth. 

Something twisted in her stomach. Biting and knotting everything. Not regret- there was absolutely nothing to regret- but something acidic. Anticipation but not- nerves? What was there to be nervous about? 

May had all but jumped on the man- her friend no less. Her friend who had a tendency of disappearing without a word, only to be discovered on another continent courtesy of an overzealous magazine photographer. Her friend who kissed her like she was something valued- cherished maybe? Who liked rocks and Pokemon and travelling. 

She should have just knocked one of his teeth out and been done with it. 

Her attention span for the evening had been shot- especially when Blaziken wandered past her and stopped mid-step to whip his head back to, beak agap. May met her partner Pokemon’s gaze squarely, eyebrow raised, “What?”

Blaziken chirped at her, eyes closed in happiness, because of course he’d be the one to figure it out first. By the gods he better not tell Wally’s Gardevoir or May would never live it down once Wally knew. Because then Brendan would know, which meant Wallace would know. By the end of the week someone would leave a box of condoms  with a bow on it on her desk because her co-workers were  _ assholes _ . 

“You know what-” May started, hand on her hip and a finger poking Blaziken’s feathered chest, “Not a word. I don’t want the lecture. Got it?”

“Lecture on what?”

Her partner chuffed at her, almost laughing as she turned to face Brendan. His bow tie was loose and the top buttons of his white dress shirt was undone. The fact that Wallace hadn’t fixed it yet suggested that it had been Wallace who had messed it up. The real miracle was how the beanie cap managed to pass Wallace’s scrutiny to join Brendan at the gala.

May grabbed the water he was holding and downed what was left, as her friend protested the thievery. “Absolutely nothing.” She replied, handing the empty glass back. 

Brendan blinked at the glass in his hand he glanced at Blaziken who shrugged, before squinting at her. “Well okay then.” He shook his head. “Say, have you had a chance to talk to Steven yet?”

Of course. Of course that would be the topic to come up first. But Brendan had been the first call she made after she found the note, and stayed on the line as she had cycled through the stages of grief and anger. “Yes.” 

It was clipper than she wanted, and Brendan’s eyebrows went up at the tone. “Oooo-kay then. I take it didn’t go well?” 

Oh it went great- Steven pinned her against a wall and fucked her so hard her legs were jello and if she was lucky he’d do it again later that night- May coughed, “No. It was… fine. Just... a lot to talk about.” 

Her friend didn’t look like he believed her, but thankfully didn’t call her on it either. “Well, it’s been a while seen you two last saw each other. It’s natural if it’s awkward.”

Awkward. Ha. If only. “Exhausting is more like it.” Blaziken chuffed a laugh again and wandered back to the food table, forever losing his status as her favourite member on her team. 

Brendan eyed the giant birdbrain’s retreating back, and spoke slowly, “I’m sure you two will sort it out eventually.”

Of course they would-  _ if  _ he made good on his word, May would have Steven for a night, ride him until he couldn’t speak, and then they’d part in the morning. Each going their separate ways and then back to pretending the other didn’t exist any more. Back to normal. Expecting anything more than that was fantasy. 

Her dreams of growing old with him died a violent death and the shattered remains joined the crumpled note at the back of her desk, never to see the light of day. It didn’t matter a little part of her in the back of her mind kept whispering, ‘but he came back’.

May shrugged, “Probably.” 

Brendan was still looking at her funny, eyes squinty like an equation wasn’t working out quite the way it should be. “Huh.”

“What?”

“Nothing. I just figured you would have hit him on the nose or jumped him by now.”

“Brendan!” 

He waved her snap of a whisper away, unperturbed, “What? It’s not like any one would blame you. The man’s beautiful.”

May sputtered, flush rising and not at all hidden by the low cut of her dress, “It would be a goddamn scandal-“

“Of course there would be- all the ladies and men of Hoenn would be jealous you managed what they couldn’t.” Brendan’s voice dropped a hair, “But what other people think has never stopped you before.” 

She gritted her teeth, “I’m League Champion now, what I do represents the entirety of the organization.”

Brendan rolled his eyes, and gestured with his glass to the dance floor. “Whatever, your loss, Cynthia’s gain.” 

May didn’t want to look, she already had an idea of what to expect, but her head turned to face the direction anyway. The music from the live band came back into focus, an waltz of some sort, and pairs of dancers kept pace with the beat. Elegant and lovely in a way May had never managed even with Glacia’s tutelage, steps and whirls, dresses flaring out like flowers in bloom. 

Near the center, the former Sinnoh Champion laughed as she twirled away from Steven, their hands grasped. Cynthia’s long blonde hair had been pulled to an artful bun and the sleeved, backless black evening gown a testimony to her superior taste. Light glittered off the simple diamond and pearl pendant on her brow, matching the long earrings and embroidered falling stars on her dress. The smiles were wide on both their faces, and they were obviously talking as they danced their way around the room. 

The biting feeling in the pit of her stomach returned, because that was why dreams had to be crushed. It wasn’t surprising. They had known each other for a long time, at least a decade if May remembered it correctly. They both became Champions of their respective Leagues around the same time, or at least within a year or two of each other. 

Gods they looked beautiful together. Gold and silver against black. Classic and timeless. 

Who was she kidding? Steven wouldn’t come later. Why would he? 

Her voice was level, her faint smile fake, “They were showing a rerun of your documentary tonight, weren’t?”

Brendan hummed, “Not until, like, 2 am.”

“It’s past midnight by now,” as if on cue, she hid a yawn behind her hand, “but if I stay up a little longer, I should be able to catch the start of it. I missed it the last time it was on.” 

“I can always get you a copy. ‘Sides, isn’t this your shindig?” 

May snorted, “I did my part. I showed up, I met people, I paid the bills. Now it’s time for bed and invigorating documentary on the theories behind mega-evolution and where it fits in our understanding of Pokemon.” 

Her friend’s expression returned to squinting at her. Brendan shook his head and quietly added, “You’re still not over him, are you?”

Jaws weren’t supposed to come together so hard it was audible, “Are you really sure you want me to answer that?”

“Nope-” Brendan’s smile quickly returned, “Go to bed, grumpy.” 

Leaving the ballroom, May remembered to use all her fingers as she waved back to Brendan. Blaziken would be fine, probably find his way back to the rooms set aside for the Pokemon partners in attendance and she’d retrieve him in the morning. She’d get some work done, finish sobering up, watch Brendan pretend he knew what he was doing and hit the hay. 

The party would go on for a while yet. Guests loitered in the lobby, not recognizing her as she passed on her way to the elevator. Stepping through the parting doors, May waited until the elevator was moving before leaning back against the railing. 

Gods she had been stupid this evening. At least it had been the fun kind of stupid that she could fondly look back on. Her legs would be sore- all of her would be sore- tomorrow. Wisely, she had booked an additional night for recovery. She could sleep-in. Or be up with the sun for her usual practice. 

Having the choice was nice. 

The bell dinged, doors opened and she made her way down the hall. The heels would be the first thing to go. Her hand ran over red silk, feeling the pleasant coolness of the material. The dress could stay on for a little bit longer, it was nicer than what she wore most of the time and it would be a shame when it returned to her closet for another couple years. 

Retrieving the keycard from her clutch, she swiped and entered her home of the last two days. The suite wasn’t anything fancy, the two storey ones had gone to the other Champions lest someone with more power than brains got offended, but the metal gleamed, and a wall of windows gave her a great view of Evergrande City.  

Kicking off her shoes, May made her way into the tiny kitchen. There might be some leftover take-out from lunch when everyone on her planning team scrambled to wrap up the last minute details. She must have finished it though because the fridge was empty except for a couple of water bottles. Grabbing one, she made her way to the white couch facing both the tv and windows. 

Cracking the seal, she took a sip of the cold water and sat down, curling her legs under her as she clicked the tv on and muted it just as quick. The film was an old one from forty years before, and depicted a cheapy costume version of Giratina laying waste to the unnamed town. There had been a whole series of them, though she wasn’t sure if this was the second one or third one. 

Dialga and Palkia, in their equally obvious costumes, had only just resolved their differences and started to head towards the rampaging Girantina for a final showdown. The city didn’t stand a hope of surviving. Funnily enough, the special effects were actually pretty good- though they hadn’t quite hidden the Dragonite supplying the hyper-beams. 

In the quiet of the suite, the knock was unmistakable. 

Twisting the cap back on her water, May eyed the door over her shoulder. Another knock, a little louder than before. 

She frowned. Normally people left her alone when she was in her room at these things, except for last year- oh hell, there better not have been an incident. If she had to break up Drake and that Lance guy from Kanto because they disagreed over the proper techniques for raising dragons, again, May would see their dragons and raise them a Rayquaza, property damage be damned. 

Hopping to her feet, padding along the cool hardwood, May half-debated grabbing her team now instead of waiting for the call. Forget the heels- it’d be sneakers or barefoot if she had to. She swung the door open, half-expecting Pheobe or Sidney, and froze. 

Steven looked surprised, a hand raised to knock again, fancy black suit miraculously unrumpled given how much dancing he had been doing. He smiled, relaxing at the sight of her, and her stomach fluttered, “May.”

She’d never get over how pretty he was. The way his hair looked feather-soft clouds, the sharp angles of his chin and a body that had probably never seen a piece of junk food. But his smile was the best part in all of its forms ranging from warm and friendly to cool and polite. The one he wore now was gentle and soft, just the faint upturn of the corner of his perfect lips. May had never seen him smile like that in public. 

“Steven.” May replied with a blink, fighting the way her lips wanted to pull into a grin as surprise flooded her system. “You came.”

If she hadn’t been staring at him, she would have missed the second his smile faltered. Steven recovered quickly, “May I come in?” He raised his other hand, carrying a bulging paper bag she hadn’t noticed before. She got a whiff of something that smelled suspiciously like food. 

With a shake of her head, she took a step back from the door, “Of course-” She caught a whiff of his cologne as he passed, and swallowed softly. If Steven heard it, he didn’t say anything. 

The door clicked shut, and she turned and watched her predecessor rummaging through cupboards for something. Idly he undid his tie one handed, silk jacket deposited on the back of a chair. He found two plates and set them on the marble counter of the kitchen island beside the bag he brought before diving back into the bare bones in the cupboard. Stopping only to roll up the sleeves of his shirt, pale skin of his arms flawless in the incandescent lighting. With a soft hum of appreciation, he pulled out two glasses to accompany the plates. 

May watched as he carefully started unpacking the bag, unearthing a bottle of wine that looked suspiciously like the kind she special ordered for the event. “Did you steal that?”

“No.” He opened a couple of drawers and rummaged through them, “I liberated it from the bar so they could close down early.” 

May squinted at Steven as she slipped onto the bar stool across from him, “Liberated?”

The edge of his lips quirked up in a smile though he seemed focused on his search. “I bought out what was left and told the guests the drinks were on me, on behalf of the Hoenn League as a thank you for their support.” 

“You are unbelievable.” It was a ridiculous thing to do. She had seen that invoice, Hell, she had been the one to order it all- though the practical side of her wept as she did it. But it was an exclusive event- invitations limited and the guest list filled with the high and mighty of the Pokémon training world. Only the best was expected and only the best could be delivered- regardless of cost. 

But she smiled all the same as Steven held up a wine bottle opener and closed the drawer with a hip. Expertly, he flipped it open, scored and peeled the protective label over the top of the wine bottle. Another flick, a few twists, and a soft pop of the cork coming free and the bottle was open. 

He freed the cork from the opener and displayed it to her, “To your satisfaction?” 

May eyed the wine stained stopper in the fine hand, trying to pay more attention to the cork. “I don’t know what I’m looking for.” 

Steven turned it in his grip and admitted with a smile, “Neither do I actually. It has something to do with how it’s stored.” 

Heat crept up her neck. “I’m sure we could find out.” 

His smile turned into something more elusive, but he said nothing as he dug further into the bag and started pulling out containers. The paper takeout boxes were covered in a cheap-looking logo of a nearby stir-fry joint. Completely at odds with the artist hands and platinum rings that held them. Had held her. 

Funny- she didn’t remember the bite of the rings when he gripped her hips.

“I didn’t know there was anything open this late,” She mused aloud, putting her elbow on the cold counter and setting her head against her propped hand. 

“I think they stayed open late tonight on the suspicion guests would be looking for a late-night snack.” Steven paused, spoonful of rice hovering over a plate. “I didn’t see you on the dance floor.”

“I don’t dance.” Too quick, too sharp. She sighed. “Never been any good at it.” Fighting she could do. On the mats or in back alleyways when Team Magma started to get creative trying to deal with her. They hadn’t done their homework though, and jumping a black belt of any discipline was dumb let alone someone who practiced three of the arts. 

In those cases, she always certain of what move to use next, where to step, how to hold herself for maximum effect. May had been a terror in the Johto martial arts tournaments until her family moved- would have been a terror in the Hoenn scene too if she hadn’t picked up Pokemon training. Probably would have made the World’s before too long. 

There were videos floating around of her from those tournaments. It had been hard to reconcile the version of her she saw on the mats, grainy footage and all, the confident teenager who moved like a- like a dancer. 

Her predecessor hummed, pulling a plate out of the microwave and setting it down in front of her. Steam wafted off the stir-fry, fragrant with imported spices. “A shame.” 

“Not for my dance partner.” She muttered. 

“You can’t be that bad.” A bowl landed in front of her, steaming, with a fork in it. Seconds later a glass of red wine accompanied it.

“Glacia would disagree with you.” She waited for Steven to sit beside her, elbow brushing against hers, before picking up the glass for a sniff. If she remembered the tasting for the event right, it was a red from Sinnoh’s west coast. A little vineyard on the slopes of a mountain. Pretty in pictures. 

Crystal chimed as Steven clinked his glass with hers, his gaze ever steady on her face and warming cheeks,  “Congratulations on a successful event.” 

“Thank you.” The first sip did not contain the cherry notes the bottle promised, but was smooth. With the spice of the stir-fry balancing the sweetness. 

Every now and again, Steven’s arm brushed against hers- not enough to jar her from her meal but enough that she knew he was there. As if she could forget. He was a source of warmth in an otherwise cool room. 

The twisting in her stomach came back as May polished off her bowl. She ignored it. This night was hers. With a happy sigh, she pushed the dishware forward and leaned back in her seat. 

Beside her, Steven cleared his bowl, set his elbow on the table and leaned his head against a propped fist. He regarded her with a half-lidded gaze and a soft smile. Beautiful. There were statutes in galleries half as pretty as the man beside her. 

His gaze drifted a hair, then widened. “Is that  _ Palkia versus Dialga: The Wrath of Giratina _ ?”

May blinked at him, then glanced over her shoulder to the tv. She had forgotten it was on. “I think so? I missed the opening credits.” 

“I haven’t seen that in ages.” Steven straightened from his slouch, tie hanging undone. “Did you know that during the research for this movie they actually discovered evidence of a mirror realm?” 

“Really?”

He hummed, standing up and rolled his shoulders, “Do you want to watch the last bit?”

She glanced at the screen, Giratina laying waste to city blocks in jerky motions, “Sure.” 

The couch was plush, and Steven sat down first, his back to the corner where the armrest met the back. His shoes had come off at some point, and he brought a bent leg up on the cushion. With a gentle grasp, he pulled her in, spinning her just enough for her back to hit his chest- déjà vu to earlier that evening. 

He moved slowly, wrapping his arms around her lower torso and keeping her close. Warmth curled through her body and she tucked her legs up and leaned back. His other leg came up and enclosed the arch of his legs and hips with her neatly inside. A nose buried itself in her hair, ruining what was left the styling. “Comfortable?” 

May swallowed. With a shaky nod, she focused on the film. And failed miserably. She felt every breath Steven took, the way it ruffled strands of her hair, the gentle push of his chest against her back with every inhale. Where his hands rested over her sides, arms crossed over her stomach. 

And then, and  _ then-  _

They watched the movie. 

Aside from the occasional adjustment for comfort, Steven didn’t really move. He dipped his head to her ear and whispered facts about the film May never knew, but told them with such glee it felt like she was discovering a new side. A film buff? Steven? Or was it just he liked the classics in all their cheesy glory? 

Settled in a way she hadn’t been in a while, May leaned into the warmth against her back. Tension slipped away with the care his thumbs rubbed circles on her sides. She watched two dragons team up against another, whispered commentary of how the actors had to work in stints otherwise they would have overheated in the suits tickled her ear. 

The gentle press of lips against her neck startled her- she jumped and twisted to look. Steven’s bemused smile was slightly apologetic. “Sorry.”

Lights flickered across his face, grey and shadowy flashing to white. The angles of his face were sharper, the soft smile prominent. Beautiful in a way May could never hope to have. Not for long. 

But she wasn’t asking for forever. 

It was awkward, kissing in that position. Steven made a sound of surprise, and May took the opportunity to stick her tongue between his lips. She could still taste the spices of their meal together. The faint sweetness of honey, heat from the chilies- the overwhelming scent of cologne she wanted to drown in.  

She was limber. Rotating her body without breaking the kiss was easy. May crowded up into Steven, pushing him back against the couch with the force of her lips on his. A hand gripped her hips, pulling her closer until she was straddling him. 

It was different than before- there was no need to rush, to hurry. They had all the time in the world. May would have gladly spent it all just kissing the man under her, enjoying the way his feather-soft hair felt between her fingers. How his hands didn’t seem to know where they wanted to be once she had settled on his hips, though one eventually rested on the small of her back.

Her hands knew exactly what she wanted- fingers fumbling with the buttons of a shirt worth more than half her wardrobe put together. A shiver ran through the body beneath her as she slipped her hand under the silk, lightly tracing the muscles she found there. Well-defined, more defined than she guessed, as she tweaked a nipple. 

Steven inhaled sharply, a motion that she felt through her lips as she kissed his neck, groaning softly when her other hand drifted down to unbuckle his belt. With concentrated effort, she kept up her ministrations of his chest. Dipping her head down, pushing the shirt out of her way, she sucked a nipple and used her fingers played with other under she had Steven groaning softly.  

Her hand wandered, exploring the pale skin on display. May turned her mouth to the other nipple, wetting it with her spit before gently exhaling across. It pebbled instantly. Rolling her thumb over the hard nipple, she felt the gentle press of cloth against the inside of her hips.  

A calloused hand over hers stopped her from turning her attention lower. “May-” Steven swallowed, adam’s apple bobbing as he tried to catch his breath. “We should-”

“I swear,” She murmured leaning further to plant kisses along his jawline, “If you are about to say slow down-”

“No.” His voice hitched sharply as her hand drifted down again. “Bed. I was going to suggest the bed.” 

May paused, leaning back to examine the image before her. Steven was breathing hard, shirt tossed open, pale chest heaving and ripples through toned flesh. Flashes of light from the tv casted shadows across the angles of his face heightening the sharpness of his features. The flush of his cheeks was matched his half-lidded gaze. Stormcloud hair was tousled thoroughly, and the sight of the man she had wanted for years being so wrecked set an ember to her core. 

The tent of his pants was just the icing on the cake. Idly, she wondered if she could make him fall apart without taking his pants off. “I’d like to see if I could make you come first.”

She watched the shudder rattle Steven’s body as he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Opening them, May was unprepared for the intensity there. Like he was about to eat her- 

He sat up suddenly, hands behind her head and pulling her into a fierce kiss of tongue and teeth. Heat built again, chasing the soreness from her bones. Dazed, it took her a moment to realize he had moved down, kissing the base of her neck and moved slowly but surely to her collarbone. 

With a low sucking noise, Steven pulled away from her skin with pop. He ran a hand through her hair, “I promised to treat you right tonight.”

Oh. 

_ Oh. _

Steven was stronger than he looked, and suddenly May was reminded of the fact he was known to carry Aron around like they were accessories. The flip was as smooth as any found on a mat, and May let out an ‘ooof’ as her back hit the couch, Steven pressing into the space between her thighs, kissing her into the cushions.

Her dress hitched up as she hooked her legs over his waist. In quick measure, she worked at removing his shirt, tugging the silk away, working between kisses. Steven planted a kiss that lingered, then sat up to remove his shirt fully. The fine material slipped to the floor.

Breathless, May licked her lips and drank in the sight. From the flush of his cheeks, to the wild looking hair, to the lean muscles fluttering under her fingertips. Oh yes- she arched her back until she brushed against the tent of his pants- this was what she wanted. 

A hand slipped under her dress brushing the inside of her leg as he gently moved her legs to the side. Heat rose in her- there was no other way to describe the warmth racing through her blood from Steven’s touch- growing in intensity. 

It was nothing compared to what she felt when Steven smirked at her with boyish charm and then ducked under the skirt of her dress.

Her brain shorted out for a moment when her panties were removed.  _ With teeth.  _ Coherent thought fled entirely as the wet press of a tongue filled her entrance and licked. 

Steven was thorough. May wasn’t sure why she was surprised- he had proven he was perfectly able to wreck her and leave her ruined for any future bed partner. He would be the bar all others were judged against. 

A finger slipped in to join the tongue, curling into her as May arched into it. She wanted to chase that feeling, run it deep into her. Every lick and twist that built her up for a fall into ecstasy. 

Mewling, she gripped the cushion with white-knuckles. Scrambling for leverage to rock her hips against the pleasure Steven sucked and licked into her. Her other hand tangled in his hair and pulled him closer- she just wanted to be filled with that talented tongue. Her toes curled as the low flame in her belly stretched over her body. 

The pleasure grew until it was almost painful- low and full in her veins. Her body was a writhing mess of breathless moans and pleas. Sweat stained the couch under her back. 

Everything sharpened for an instant. May’s breath lodged in her throat. Her back arched as she rode the wave, eyes wide in surprise.

Air returned in a rush, her body loose and limber and pliable as she collapsed, breathing hard. The world buzzed, loud and colourful in the dark. Euphoria had never been so good.

Damn this man. Damn him for leaving. Damn him for being so great in bed. 

May was vaguely aware of the kiss to her forehead then her lips. She hummed, more content than she had been in months. Warm hands slid under her knees and back as she was picked up and carried bridal style to the bedroom of the suite. Of course Steven would- this ridiculous, outrageous man who wandered the world with no regard for those left behind. 

“May,” another kiss to the brow as sheets rustled and the press of a mattress she was set down in a sitting position, “Are you okay?” 

She took a breath and opened her eyes to warm storm clouds. A smile pulled her lips wider, “Very. Better than. In fact,” May hooked a leg around the trim waist she had been admiring all evening, “I think you should have a lot less clothes on.” 

“Oh?” Steven’s smirk returned, hair tousled and flush settled on his cheeks. Leaning forward until their noses touched, “You’re not too tired?” 

“Nice try, “ May pulled his belt off, dropping it. “But I think you can do better.”

“Demanding,” came the murmur, followed a chaste kiss so at odds with everything else they had done together that evening. Artist fingers toyed with the zipper on her dress, slowly unzipping and exposing her back to the cool air of the room. She had set it earlier for a better night’s sleep, not expecting this outcome. 

Titanium rings bit with coldness, goosebumps trailing behind their touch. Delicately, Steven slipped her dress off her, kissing skin as it became exposed. May returned like with like, toying with the waist of black silk pants. 

She slipped her hand down further, taking him in a firm grip rubbing up and down the length of his hard cock. Worth it to see the way his eyes shuttered shut and the shiver travel his body. It had been a while since she had taken someone to bed with her- nice to see she still had it. 

May looped her other arm around the back of Steven’s neck- pulling him down on top of her. It was a tangle of limbs. Her dress fully discarded as a puddle of liquid ruby on the floor, black silk beside it. Kisses rained freely, peppering skin. 

Steven was probably the most careful lover she’d had- taking the extra moment to adjust the pillows beneath her, checking that she was ready with a whisper brushed against the shell of her ear before sliding into the hilt- so slow her breath caught and she arched into him, searching for the contact of skin.

The pace was measured and steady, with minor adjustments of the placement of limbs- her hand grasped in his, finger tangled. Slowly in and out, kisses littered in between as May was filled. The warmth of sweat slicked skin covered her, peaceful in a way most of her experiences in a bedroom hadn’t been.

With how thoroughly Steven had ravished her beforehand, the familiar tension in her muscles was no surprise as heat built low in her stomach. The pace set had her moaning, hitting her in the right place. She pushed onto him, chasing friction, trying to see if she could break that control as he moved deliberately slow. Make him feel as good as she felt.

Her climax was slow wave of pleasure cresting, endorphins chasing her soreness away. Body turned lax as Steven finally came, quietly with a full body shudder she felt. 

Steven kept one arm propped, keeping his weight off her as he rested his forehead against hers. Silver locks drenched to the touch as she ran her hand through them. The toned chest she had been recently introduced to dripped with sweat. Half-lidded eyes blinked slowly as he got his breathing back under control. 

He moved slowly. Lips brushing hers with none of the urgency from before, kissing her with gentleness- the same gentleness from earlier. He kept kissing her as he pulled out, pausing only long enough to toss the condom and pull the sheets back on the bed. 

The kisses continued as Steven pressed up against her back, blankets coming with to cover them both, wrapping his arms around her and entwined their fingers together. May fell asleep in warm sheets, a cool room, and soft exhales tickling the top of her head. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

She slept in. 

It wasn’t something that happened often between her work schedule and the routine of early morning practice at the dojo. Sleeping in was a treat, rare and all the better for it. This time was accompanied by the warm soreness and loose limbs of a good workout.

May stretched under the blanket until her joints cracked satisfactorily, flopping back onto her pillow. Idly, she reached out, looking for Steven with her fingers, and found more sheets. Cool to the touch.

She blinked awake, taking in the borrowed room. Sparse in its furnishings. Two darkly stained wood bedside tables matched the bed frame. Sleek, stylish lamps on each table. The curtains were drawn close, sunlight edging out along the hem. Empty except for the tick-tick of a clock. 

The sheets wrinkled in her fist. She relaxed her grip and took a breath. There was no surprise, May reminded herself. This is what she expected. This was discrete. This didn’t hurt. 

She laid there for a minute, face down in the pillow, gathering herself. There was clean-up today. The ballroom had to be put back in order, everything reconciled. Breakfast had to happen, even if her stomach was a rolling mess of emotions.

This is what she expected, May thought once more as she threw the covers back and slipped out of the bed. She had slept-in enough- there was no need to linger. 

Steven has been thorough in his clean-up. Any sign he had visited last night, gone. Aside from the take-out containers in the garbage and the empty winebottle in the drying rack it was like he had never been there. The coffee machine whirled to life, filling the cup as she adjusted her borrowed housecoat. Nursing the cup, she turned around and leaned against the counter. 

There, on the island where they had eaten supper, folded perfectly in half with neat handwriting, was a spirit-damned note. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Please know that I love you all and you are welcome to rant at me on [Tumblr](https://basicallyanidiot.tumblr.com/).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are resolved. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this has been a ride. No smut for this chapter (sorry folks) but we finally get a happy ending. 
> 
> Big thank you to everyone who has read, kudo-ed or commented on this fic. Another big thank you to those of you who tracked me down on [Tumblr](https://basicallyanidiot.tumblr.com/).

**Chapter 3**

 

It was stupid. Had been stupid since the whole thing started. She had been stupid. Since the first time she met a handsome young man in the Dewford Caves. Since she kept running into him. Since he left. 

Since he came back. 

With a sharp yank the bright white and ocean blue paper ribbon decorations came off the wall, fluttering to the ground as May gathered it into her hands and crumpled it all into a ball. Turning, she tossed the ribbon ball across the ballroom. It sailed, a short tail fluttering, and landed in one of the open trash cans with a soft thump. 

Technically, as the current Champion, she didn’t have to help with the clean-up. But, after the first one, when she wandered downstairs just as the dawn began to crack across the valley Evergrande was nestled in, May had just… gotten started. It was a task that needed to be done, and she simply acted. 

Five years on, it was just about tradition that she’d help with tidy up. So expected that stares followed May into the room when she came down late. 

Discrete, she had asked. Or not at all. Should have just said not a chance. Should have pretended she hadn’t seen Steven. Should have brushed past him when he approached. 

But she hadn’t. No, instead she tried to be a reasonable human being and hear him out. Hear his excuses for leaving- fleeing the continent and running away to foreign lands. Unintentionally adding legions to his fan clubs with each photo snapped and splashed across a tabloid- in full colour. 

It had  _ hurt _ . Seeing the smiling face of someone she had thought might have been interested in her. Might have wanted to get to know her like she wanted to know him. Only to have been so  _ wrong _ about the situation, to have misread his intentions. She had been an idiot to think she was a good enough reason for him to stay.

The next set of ribbons came down, fluttering to the floor in a tiny wave. May crumpled that up too. Like the way she had crushed the handwritten note on the counter and tossed it into the nearest garbage bin. 

A twice damned note. She hadn’t even managed to bring herself to read it. Couldn’t bear the thought of more excuses that covered up the fact she just wasn’t enough. Had never been. 

Once the ballroom was cleaned, she’d grab Blaziken and go wherever Latios wanted to. Maybe find a desert island and camp there for a few days. With the vacation time she had earned, she could afford a week off. All she had to do was swing by her apartment, grab her tent and sleeping bag. Hit the grocery store for some vegetables and maybe a roast- oh, instant rice. She had run out. Bring a wok and she could do a fried rice combo. 

The last of the ribbons came down, crumpled and tossed like their peers. Almost finished- in time for a late lunch. She paused to glance at the wall clock and amended, an early supper. 

Her stomach twisted with the thought. The lack of breakfast was catching up with her- that had been a stupid decision to match the rest of them. The last 24 hours could have been better. 

Or not. It had been awhile since someone had made her feel so good. That someone focused all their efforts on making  _ her  _ feel good-  _ great- _ in the bedroom. The only problem came from the fact she had jumped in bed with someone incapable of staying in the same spot for longer than a day or two. 

Whatever, May mused with a hard swallow, she didn’t need a man in her life. It just would be nice, perhaps, to have someone to come home to. Not needed, but… nice.  Then again, if that if having someone to come home to was what she wanted, Steven couldn’t even be considered as a potential partner. He would never be home. If anything, she’d probably the same amount of time coming home to an empty apartment but have the added bonus of disappointment. 

No. It was better this way. A night of fun. Then go separate ways. Clean. Simple. Discrete enough that if, maybe down the road they crossed paths again, they could enjoy another night and she could follow up on a couple of things she wanted to try. 

Inhaling deeply, May turned to the rest of the clean up crew and blinked. They had huddled together near the stacked tables and, she squinted, were... giggling? 

Oh hell. 

There were two people she knew of in town that had the ability to stop all production by their mere presence and Wallace would have left with Brendan last night. Which meant-

She glanced to the grand doorway and confirmed her suspicions. Dark slacks, creased properly if she had to guess, against a white shirt with the top button definitely unbuttoned. Downright the most casual she had ever seen Steven in public. He hovered at the doorway, looking in her direction. 

May could ignore him. Pretend she didn’t know why he was there like she considered last night. It would be a level of rude she hadn’t entertained in years. Except, no matter how mad she was, it was Steven. He had been a loving partner for a night and the least she could manage was a hello. She could be an adult for this. Mostly.

Sidestepping the lingering chairs to be stacked, May made her way over to the door with a purposeful stride that usually worked better in heels than the sneakers she wore now. If anything, Steven looked relieved at her approach. 

His shoulders were straight and he seemed to still hold himself with tension and maybe, if she thought it was even possible, a hair awkward. Like he wasn’t sure how to stand. Subtly shifting his weight back and forth. Fidgeting. He was fidgeting. If this had been a spar, she would have been able to knock him flat on his back in a second. 

Not a fight, May reminded herself. She wouldn’t deck him. This was a conversation between two grown-ass adults about stupid shit they did the night before. She made her smile polite. “Steven.” 

“May.” His tone was weird. A little chilly. May turned her polite smile into a slightly less polite frown. 

She might get her fight after all. “Can I help you?”

His jaw tensed to match his shoulders. Then abruptly, relaxed. “You didn’t come.”

It wasn’t often that she was caught off-guard. Every time she went into a fight, whether she was on the mat or in the battle grounds defending her title, she tried to know as much about her opponent as she could. Did they favour one side over the other? Was there one technique they preferred? How did they prefer to get their opponent off balance? 

She didn’t know what this was. Her knee-jerk reaction was one of, yes, yes she did come last night. He had been there for it. Hell, he had instigated it. But the idea that she hadn’t enjoyed herself last night apparently bothered him enough to make him nervous didn’t hold water. Not when she had been thoroughly ravished and left more content than she had been in months. 

So, he wasn’t talking about last night?

 “I didn’t come.” Her frown deepened as she mulled the words over, “What didn’t I come to?”

Steven, smart man that he was, blinked. The tension in his body faded. “You didn’t get my note.” 

Anger returned in a rush and despite herself, her fists clenched tight enough for her manicured nails to bite into her palms. She only bothered to get the nail work done for the stupid gala. Taking a breath, May leveled her expression. “No. I got the note.” She savoured the brief flash of hurt- good. Now he might understand what she felt. She followed it up with an airy, “I just didn’t read it.” 

He was staring at her now, hurt replaced with confusion. “Why-”

May didn’t let him finish. Years of wondering why she hadn’t been enough turned a slight into cut that lingered, festering with hurt and pain. One night would never be enough to soothe that particular injury. Relaxing her fists, her expression severe, she let the anger colour her low tone, “The last time I read a note from you, you vanished for five years without another word.” She watched as his expression switched from confusion to something she couldn’t place. She didn’t let it slow her down. “If you are going to leave and want me to care, you tell it to my face.

“Now, is there anything you want to say to me?” 

She waited a moment. Allowing him time to process her request. Watched as his expression didn’t change. As he didn’t say anything in the silence between them and as the disappointment settled low in her stomach. 

Not surprising. May snorted softly, shaking her head with a bitter smile. “I didn’t think so.” Side-stepping him, she made her way to the lobby. Clean-up was mostly finished, only little bits and pieces left.

She wasn’t needed there. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

The next time she went on vacation, May was going to do a better job of finishing her paperwork beforehand. Her first day back was spent recovering her desk from the landslide of forms that had arrived. Bills had to be settled, expense forms resolved, and the finance committee wanted the final numbers of the gala’s fundraising efforts compared to what was spent to put it on. Nothing but budget this and budget that. 

At mid-morning with no possibility of lunch in sight, she turned her phone to voicemail and closed her door. The sunburn on the back of her neck itched- punishment for falling asleep on the beach of an island far away as she could get while still being in Hoenn’s territorial waters. 

The gala was still the talk of the town. Magazine and newspapers in full colour of the various gowns and suits as the high and mighty of the training world gathered. Her picture showed up a number of times, usually the one of her laughing at Brendan finally turning the tides on Wallace and being the one to dip the man- something Brendan had been working towards in the year they had been dating. Alternatively, another popular photo was the one where she was giving a speech, looking far more professional and mature than she normally wanted to be, glass of champagne raised for a toast. 

She skimmed most of the articles. Checking that the league’s good name was still intact. It was, though some of the columnists were musing the idea of somehow including battling to the evening’s festivities. It would be a nightmare and a half to organize, but the idea of the best and brightest trainers in Hoenn and selected guests dazzling with their team while wearing finery would be… interesting. Better than dancing at the very least.

Ignoring the photos celebrating Steven’s return to the Hoenn training circles was more difficult. It seemed every journalist wanted to snap a photo. May must have seen at least five photos of Steven and Cynthia dancing together- all from different angles. Each photo managed to earn full page coverage from the respective publisher too. The magazines made a nice pile for burning later though. Blaziken would be pleased. 

She had been stupid that night. Stupid to think there would be more than one night no matter how discrete they had been. There wouldn’t be. Not after what she said. On the other hand, Steven probably intended to leave again anyway, because that was just what he did. 

But all her tears had been left on the beach and, she had mused over a lukewarm can of beer, at least she got a night out of it all. Whatever friendship had been there was long since toasted. 

May was knee-deep in deciphering Sidney’s handwriting when the receptionist knocked on the door. She didn’t even think about calling her in. She had been in and out all day with the completed paperwork and bringing new things for May to sign. Keeping her head bent over the chicken scratch, May tried to focus on whatever the hell Sidney was trying to tell her. 

“Giselle,” May began, squinting at the numbers, “Do think this is one thousand or seven thousand?”

The response every much was not from Giselle. “If it’s from Sidney you would have better luck just asking him.” May froze for a moment, contemplating who exactly she must have pissed off in a past life for this to be her reality. 

Looking up, she confirmed she must have done something terrible to someone, sometime, because standing there like a bad penny was Steven. In his usual suit no less. He closed the door behind him, and watched her with the same wariness she felt. “May.” 

Her throat clogged, and all that came out a garbled, wounded sound. She shook her head, and coughed, “Stone. Aren’t you supposed to be halfway around the world by now?”

Steven’s eyes closed for a moment, head slightly bowed, as his hand let go of the handle. “I deserved that.” 

May stared at him, not sure how to respond. The papers in her hand, forgotten. Spirits, she was tired of this conversation already. Setting the papers down, she tried to will her shoulders to relax. This was her predecessor. They would always have that tie between them. They would always be asked to attend the same events. There was no avoiding him. Not really. Not unless he took off again. 

So quietly, she asked, “What do you want, Steven?”

It was unnerving, being placed under that steel-eyed stare. Like the day they met, almost a decade ago when she finally found him in Dewford. When he clearly wasn’t sure what to do with the teenager on the cusp of adulthood delivering a message from his father. May wasn’t 19 anymore though. 

Huh. Had it really been that long? Seven years since she saved the world? Twice in a six month span now that she thought about it. Six and a bit since she earned her title? Since she and him had gotten a little closer following the Groudon incident. Since her small time crush grew into something a little closer to hope? Five since he left?

Steven moved slowly, stepping away from the door and sliding his hands into his pockets. “I was in Sinnoh recently, hiking Mt. Coronet. Made it most of the way to the summit when a late spring snowstorm rolled in from the north. I took shelter in the local cave system to wait it out.

“The storm broke by the next day, and when I stood at the cave entrance I got to see the sun rise.” He smiled softly, “It was beautiful, full of colours you don’t normally see reflecting off the fresh snowfall. Like the entire world was waking up from slumber.”

May watched him, not sure where he was going with it. “Sounds nice.” 

“It was.” He inhaled softly, “But the only thing I could think of is how much you would have loved it.”

Her breath lodged in her throat. Stuck in a way she couldn’t move. Because he was right. She missed travelling around Hoenn with nothing but her team and wits to keep herself out of trouble- and get into some. Maybe that wanderlust wasn’t as deep in her as it was in Steven, but it was there. Lurking. Slowly being smothered by the office duties required by her position. 

The idea though, of being able to travel again. That was a heedy thing. Just the stretch of road ahead-

“The invitation to the gala arrived just as I made it down the mountain. I thought the world was trying to tell me it was time to come home. Then there you were, radiant in red and so sure of who you are and your abilities and I couldn’t even remember why I thought leaving had been a good idea in the first place.” He paused, ears faintly red as he coughed, “You were a little more forceful than I remembered.”

Her cheeks burned.

“The note I left you,” Steven continued in her shocked silence, “Was an invitation to lunch. I hadn’t considered the fact you might not read it.” 

May exhaled slowly as the possibilities whirled. Trying to process everything she was hearing. “You thought I stood you up.”

“Yes.” Brutal in his honesty. May winced a little under the pressure of such a small word. Steven continued, hands still in his pockets. “But then… well. I want to start again. Properly this time.”

She opened her mouth, words failing. Running a hand over her face, brows pinched together. She was dreaming. Had to be. There was no way this was happening in her office. “Start what exactly?”

“Dating. Going steady. Whatever you want to call it.” Steven slowly reached over and gently grasped her slack hand on the desk. A warm thumb ran over the back of her hand. “Anything but discrete.” 

“You want to date?” May was staring at him now, mouth agape. “Me?”

“Of course. ” His smile was boyish, warming her from her toes up. “Want to join me for lunch? There’s a sandwich joint just around the block that makes a mean grilled cheese.”

“But-” She glanced back at the piles on her desk. “I have all of these-”

The kiss was chaste, just to the top of her head. Her blush reaching a peak it hadn’t been at in years. Steven was still smiling as he leaned back a hair to meet her gaze, “Speaking from experience, I assure you that they will still be there in an hour.”

She shook her head, planting her hands on her desk as she stood up. “Hang on a second here, Stone. You are always on the move and I’m not going to be the kind of girlfriend who twiddles her thumbs waiting around for you to come back.”

The smile softened, “I would much rather you come with me anyway.” He scratched the back of his head, “That said. I won’t be doing much travelling for a while. I accepted a position at a local engineering firm yesterday.”

May stared at him, trying to find the lie. Searching that handsome face. “Are you serious about this? About us?” 

Her bad penny didn’t even hesitate. “Yes.” 

She blinked. “You got a job?”

Steven chuckled at the incredulity in her voice, “Yes. As a geoengineer, working on developing the- you know what, let me tell you about it over food.” 

May licked her lips, trying to put it together. A chance. They finally had a chance. She straightened up, crossing her arms as she leveled a stare, “You better not be fooling around. Because I kicked your ass once and I can do it again.”

“No doubt.” He gently tugged one of her hands and lifted it so he could kiss the back of it. “I am sorry. About leaving five years ago. I only intended to give you space to grow as Champion without your predecessor hovering. I didn’t realize it would hurt you.” 

Anger flared for a moment, then sputtered. She sighed, “Just… don’t do it again.”

He kissed her hand again, keeping it close to his lips as he murmured in a voice that definitely did not belong in her office. “I’d rather make it up to you instead.” 

What could she say to that? After the emotional rollercoaster she had been on for the last few weeks. May had tried, and failed, to bury her crush on this man- to learn after all this time maybe he really did feel the same-

“Lunch.” It came out higher pitched than May intended. She coughed. “Lunch first and we‘ll see where we are.”

The butterflies came back as he leaned in, forehead against hers, silvery locks intertwined with her own bangs. “I’ll make it count.” 

This kiss was gentle, or started off that way. She wasn’t sure who deepened it, or when the tongue tangle began. Only that she was vaguely aware of the giddy feeling that this could be her new normal. Surrounded by a lovely clean, masculine scent and held like something precious. 

When a hand drifted towards the hem of her shirt, May pulled back blushing hard as she hissed, “Not in my office! I have to work here.” 

Steven didn’t sound repentant, “Okay.” He left another kiss on her cheek,  “Maybe in my office?” He paused, head tilting in consideration, “When I have one?”

May scoffed, cheeks flushed as she opened a drawer and pulled out her wallet. Picking up a light jacket from a hook, she swung it on. “You’re terrible.”

“That wasn’t a no.” He lengthened his stride to beat her to the door, opening it for her. 

She shook her head, heat rising from her cheeks to her ears. “Absolutely terrible. I don’t know how you managed to fool everyone into believing otherwise.” May paused only a moment to shuffle closer to him, “Take me to lunch, Stone.”

An arm wrapped around her waist, hand resting on her hip, as he planted a kiss on top of her head. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach at the casual display of intimacy and she leaned into him a bit, “Of course, May.” 

 

_Fin_  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to give everyone a heads-up, I will be participating in HoennChampionShip Week 2020. Seven days of Steven and May being idiots together coming at you in late January. 
> 
> You can keep track of the fun on [Tumblr with the "#HCS week 2020"](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/hcs-week-2020). And, obviously, if you feel inspired please participate! It's open to everyone and it would be awesome to have more fics and fanart of our lovable idiots running around getting in and out of trouble.


End file.
